Stay the same
by shimahiko4ever
Summary: Natsume wants to change, but he's having second thoughts.  Will a certain brunette be able to help him settle his mind?


**Stay the same**

**By: Shimahiko4ever**

**Dedicated to my bestfriends, Marianah Martinez and Trisha Bustamante :D**

**Happy Birthday Marianah, and of course, our one and only, Natsume Hyuuga!**

**This is also my first fanfic. So spare me. **

**November 27, 2010**

**Summary: **_ Natsume wants to change, but he's having second thoughts. _

_Will a certain brunette be able to help him settle his mind?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**_

**Normal POV:**

As a crimson-eyed lad with raven black hair named Natsume was walking along Central Town, he heard a smooth but childish voice say..

"Natsume?" he heard.

"Polka?" he replied.

"Mou! Mikan, not polka!" She corrected. "I told you didn't I?"

"Hn…"

There was a minute of silence until the brunette decided to break it.

"So.. Can you go with me to buy some things?"

Natsume eyed her curiously…

"Don't want to.. Ja!"

**Mikan's POV**

As I was walking along the stores, all I heard was laughters, conversations and advertisements coming from people saying that the store here is pretty or like that.

Then, I saw a familiar blonde boy with a rabbit on his shoulder blushing in embarrassment as a raven haired girl shows him a picture of someone hugging a giant chick.

Only then that I realized who he was, Ruka-pyon.

He chases after her but couldn't surpass her because the girl, who I believe is my bestfriend Hotaru, is riding on one of her inventions, the duck scooter.

Poor Ruka-pyon.. Guess I should help him.

"Ruka-pyon!" I called.

"Sakura?" he said. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but I was wondering if you have time to answer a question."

"I guess, we'll have to continue this later, Imai." He told Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded then went somewhere.

"So, what is it?" Ruka-pyon asked me.

"A little while ago, while I was talking to Natsume. I, somehow think that he's having trouble and sadness mixed in his emotions. But, of course he doesn't show it. My mom once told me that deep down each person there is pain and problem. So..maybe I could help" I told him.

" I can't tell you.." he replied.

"I understand.." I said.

I turned around, prepared to leave when he told me something.

"He wants to change…"

I turned around again.

"So.. why did you change your mind?" I asked.

"About telling you?" I nodded. "I just thought that maybe you could help him."

"Oh… So why does he want to change?"

He explained to me…

**Meanwhile…**

**Natsume's POV**

I was sitting under a sakura tree reading a book. Until I pictured a burning house in my mind, the reason why I want to change. I know it wasn't my fault, but as a brother, I need to protect my sister. I don't want her to experience being trapped into this school with no freedom to explore the real world. That day, I swore to myself that I need to protect her by going here in the academy. I guess after that, everything was a blur.

Then I decided to kill time by sleeping….

**Mikan's POV**

"Hey Natsume!" I said.

He groaned. I guess he's mad that I woke him up.

"Can you shut up, polka? What do you want?" he said, obviously annoyed.

"You know what? You don't need to change." I said.

"Ruka told you?"

"H-how did you know?" I asked shocked.

"He's the only one who knows." He said.

"Not anymore.. I do too." I said, then smiled. ]

"Tch.." was his short reply.

Then, another minute of silence occurred.

"I think Aoi-chan is happy to have a brother like you." I said.

"Hn.." he said.

"Well, I need to go and talk to Hotaru. Ja ne! I said as I flashed a smile before leaving.

**Natsume's POV**

' Maybe she is right..' I thought as I stare at her retreating figure.

Then, I stood up and rode the bus going back to the elementary division building.

**The next day….**

"Yo Natsume!" I heard Ruka call me.

"Hey." I replied.

"So.. what did Sakura-san tell you yesterday?" he asked.

"Never mind that. Let's just go to class." I said.

As me and Ruka walked into the classroom, I saw Mikan. Then, with one swift move, I kissed her cheek which made her blush, while the others shocked. I chuckled. Then said..

"Thanks, Polka!" I said, then sat down next to her.

**End of Story.**

**November 27,2010**

**Happy Birthday Natsume!**

**Once again, this is Shimahiko4ever and please review! :D**


End file.
